


Giving Up

by TheSiren913



Series: Mythical Beasts [3]
Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadness, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Desíré prologue part two





	

It was a hard decision to make. I knew it would have to be made, though. Flirting was only fun when it was reciprocated. If it wasn't, a girl had to take a hint. Link just didn't bite. 

It wasn't even that I wanted anything from him. No, my crush was silly, and I knew it. Still, his rejection of my attentions stung more than I cared to admit. Even if it was just his attention that I wanted.

Rhett had given me the attention I craved. I loved it. Even then, though I couldn't explain it, I had my crush on Link, too. They were so alike, yet so different, each of them appealing to different parts of me. Link seemed to not want to give me the time of day. We enjoyed each other's company, but it seemed every time I'd flirt, he would change the subject. It was pretty humiliating, actually. 

So I made my decision to stop trying. As difficult as it would be for me, since flirting came second nature, I would quit. If he wanted my attention, he could seek it out. I was tired of feeling like a silly schoolgirl. I was embarrassed for myself. 

He was my boss, after all. 

 


End file.
